This disclosure relates to optical image expansion systems for creating larger size or resolution electro-optical images, such as infrared images, than otherwise available with a given electro-optical sensor. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a system and method that samples a number of images of an object with an available electro-optical sensor through an image selection assembly and processes the images in such a manner so as to create a larger size or resolution of the image than that possible with the given sensor.
Prior art electro-optical imaging systems typically include an electro-optical sensor with supporting optics arranged as an electro-optical camera. Sensors are often arranged as an array of pixels. Arrays of pixels are often arranged in standard sizes such as 320×240 pixels (76,800 total pixels), 640×480 (307,200 total pixels), or the like. Supporting optics are similar to those found on photographic cameras and can include a variety of lenses of different speeds, focal lengths, and optical quality. Typically, the size of the sensor determines the size and/or resolution of the image detected by the sensor. Also, the supporting optics can further limit image resolution or size.
In addition to the issues of size and resolution, typical consumers of electro-optical imaging systems are concerned about the cost of their systems. In the prior systems, costs tend to increase geometrically over relatively small increases in size and resolution of sensors. Large sensors and improved supporting optics that are needed to provide larger resolution or size of images are generally very expensive components in the electro-optical systems. Despite the expense, greater size and resolution of images are often necessary or desired in many applications.
Thus, there exists a need to improve image size and resolution in electro-optical imaging systems without dramatically increasing the cost of these systems.